


How Can I Go On?

by Whizzer_knows



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_knows/pseuds/Whizzer_knows
Summary: Marvin is overwhelmed with grief after Whizzer's death.





	How Can I Go On?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim so don't judge

Two weeks. 14 days since his Whizzer died in his arms. Memories flood his mind every time he even tries to let go. To have fun. How was he supposed to though? When the only person he had ever loved was gone?

Everyone else had been trying to cheer him up, to no avail. How was he supposed to have fun when he was dead? Tears stream down his face once again. He'd never be able to see his lover again. He wasn't there to crack jokes, or roll his eyes at Marvin's fashion choices. All of that was gone. How can he go on like this? Is he meant to live the rest of his life without Whizzer by his side? The answer is no. He can't do it anymore.

After making sure the door is closed shut, Marvin stands up from where he was sitting on their- no, _his_ bed. His legs shook as he made his way to the bathroom, remembering all of the times they had together with every step. _One_ \- how happy he had felt seeing him at that baseball game. _Two_ \- the relief flooding through him when Whizzer told him he'd give him a call and after two years without his other half, he had finally felt whole again. _Three-_ __playing raquetball and how Whizzer beat him almost every time. _Four-_ laying side by side with him in bed wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. _Five-_ that fateful day which Whizzer collapsed, sending Mavin's whole world crashing down around him. _Six-_ refusing to leave his sideeven as he begged me to go home and get some rest. _Seven-_ Jason's Bar Mitzvah. Whizzer slowly becoming weaker and weaker until he died in his arms.

He stood at the threshold of his bathroom. There wasn't a point to living anymore so why should he? He quickly finds where he had put the ibuprofen and pours a good amount into his hand. Maybe this was the answer he'd been long awaiting. Maybe he'd finally see his lover again if he did it. Holding on to that small shred of hope, he pours the pills into his mouth. _Take care Jason. I love you. Trina and Mendel, I wish you all the best. Charlotte and Cordelia, thank you for being there for me._ His thoughts slowly fade to nothing and his vision blurs at the edges. With one last prayer to see his Whizzer again, he lets the darkness consume him.


End file.
